Protecting Piper Chapter 1
by Ante
Summary: Piper is pregnant and she needs all protection she can get. She discovers that demons are after her baby, but why?


PROTECTING PIPER  
  
[The Halliwell Manor]  
  
[Piper and Phoebe are sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast]  
  
Piper: "What's up? You look sad."  
  
Phoebe: "I´m just thinking about Cole, don't bother."  
  
Piper: "I'm the oldest sister, I must worry."  
  
Phoebe: "Piper, please."  
  
Piper: "Ok, ok."  
  
[Paige walks into the kitchen]  
  
Paige: "Morning, sister witches. How's the baby, Piper?"  
  
Piper: "Just fine thanks."  
  
Paige: "Uhuh, cool."  
  
Piper: "Cool."  
  
Phoebe: "Ok, I gotta go to work. Don't miss me. See ya."  
  
Piper: *sarcastically* "We won't. See ya."  
  
[Phoebe walks out of the manor]  
  
Paige: "She looked down."  
  
Piper: "She was just thinking of Cole."  
  
Paige: "Will she ever get over it?"  
  
[Paige takes a seat beside Piper with a cup of coffee]  
  
Piper: "Hopefully. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Paige: "Yeah. I was watching Jay Leno show, it was fun."  
  
Piper: "Just don´t stay up too late."  
  
Paige: "I won't. I just couldn't sleep, so I turned on the TV and I watched it."  
  
Piper: "Then you didn´t sleep well when you wanted to sleep."  
  
Paige: *sarcastically* "Twist everything, great, yeah. Don't you have work to do?"  
  
[Both of them smiles]  
  
Piper: "Actually, I do. I need to clean up at P3."  
  
Paige: "Ok. See you later then."  
  
Piper: "See you."  
  
[Piper leaves the house]  
  
[At P3]  
  
[Piper is singing on a song as she cleans up, and suddenly a demon appears in front of her]  
  
Demon: "How's the baby?"  
  
Piper: "I think he's in the kick-demon-butt- mood."  
  
Demon: "Do you give up without a fight?"  
  
Piper: "No comment."  
  
[Piper tries to blow him up, but it doesn´t work]  
  
Demon: *laughs* "You need the power of three to vanquish me."  
  
Piper: "Won't be a problem. Leo!"  
  
[From the demon's hands, a purple light appears. He comes closer to Piper, who takes some steps backwards]  
  
Piper: "What is that?!"  
  
[Leo orbs in]  
  
Piper: "Get Paige and Phoebe!"  
  
Leo: *looks at the demon* "Uh, ok."  
  
[Leo orbs away to fetch Paige and Phoebe]  
  
Demon: "They will never come in time. Will you give me your baby or do I have to kill you to get it?"  
  
[The purple light grows bigger and when it's big enough, he throws it towards Piper who freezes it]  
  
Piper: "Nice shot!"  
  
[Paige and Phoebe orbs in]  
  
Paige: "What´s the battle?"  
  
Phoebe: "Just a demon scum."  
  
[Phoebe runs towards the demon to kick him, she hits him and the demon falls to the floor]  
  
Phoebe: "Easy match. Now can I go back?"  
  
[The demon stands up and loads a purple energyball]  
  
Paige: "Energyball!"  
  
[The energyball appears in her hands and she throws it at him and he disappears in an explosion]  
  
Phoebe: "Paige, orb me back to my office right away!"  
  
Piper: "No wait!"  
  
Paige: "What is it?"  
  
Piper: "I don't know, I just got a feeling I could need your support."  
  
Phoebe: "What support?"  
  
Piper: "The demon wanted my unborn baby. What if it comes more to try to get it?"  
  
Phoebe: "Just call for us."  
  
Paige: "Phoebe, listen!"  
  
Piper: "It's ok. Let's wait and see. You can go back."  
  
Paige: "Are you sure?"  
  
[Piper nods and Paige orbs away with Phoebe]  
  
[Underground]  
  
Demon #1: "We need her unborn baby. One demon has allready failed and I do not want more to fail."  
  
Demon #2: "Why can't you just tell us why you need it?"  
  
Demon #3: "Yeah, we want to know."  
  
Demon #1: "You'll find out soon."  
  
Demon #3: *sighs* "Yeah, I hope so."  
  
Demon #2: "Come on, let´s go."  
  
[The Halliwell Manor, evening]  
  
Piper: *yawns* "Bed calls."  
  
Phoebe: "Goodnight."  
  
[Phoebe walks upstairs, she looks sad]  
  
Paige: "Am I the only one of two people that think she is thinking a little too much about Cole?"  
  
Piper: "Don't worry, she'll be fine."  
  
Paige: "You say that everytime."  
  
Piper: "Well, it's mostly true."  
  
Paige: "Ok. I think I'm gonna go to bed aswell."  
  
Piper: "Do that. I'm gonna go to bed soon."  
  
Paige: "Night sweetie."  
  
Piper: "Night. No attractions to Jay Leno please."  
  
Paige: *sarcastically* "No, I will watch David Letterman this nite." *gives Piper a wink*  
  
[Paige runs upstairs to her room]  
  
[Downstairs, a demon appears in the room where Piper is. Behind her. It's demon #2 as we saw before. Demon #3 appears in front of her. Piper jumps up when she sees him]  
  
Piper: "Who are you!?"  
  
Demon #3: "Not your business."  
  
[Demon #2 makes a knife appear in one of his hands and takes Piper as a hostage and threatening her with it]  
  
[Demon #3 loads a purple light as the first demon who attacked did]  
  
Piper: "Paige!"  
  
Demon #2: "Ah, ah, schhh!"  
  
[Demon #3 has loaded the purple light and throws it right into Piper´s stomach]  
  
Piper: "Ouch!"  
  
[Then Piper blacks out and the demons disappear. Piper lies on the floor] 


End file.
